1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new process that permits the realization and materialization of virtual interactivity between an individual and a data support, such as for example a television transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By "virtual interactivity" or "pseudo interactivity" is meant according to the invention an apparent, not real, interaction, since it does not result from a physical exchange of information between the two entities between which the exchange occurs.
It is becoming more and more common to find, in the various data supports available to the public, animations that invite the readers, listeners, viewers or televiewers of these data supports to interact with them. To be of some interest, this interaction must be able to judge, to approve and even to correct the answers, results, and other choices of the user during these tests etc. submitted to him. This is especially true in connection with games using as data support a televised or broadcast transmission, in the course of which various tests and other games may be proposed, and where the interest of the interaction resides in obtaining the results of these tests and games.
Now, any real interaction necessarily presupposes two-directional data exchange between the data support and the user, so that, whatever may be the device and means envisaged for arriving at such interaction, the costs of implementation prove consistently to be prohibitive.
Various processes have to date been proposed for permitting the realization of real interaction between the user and the data support, notably in television transmissions. For example, it has been proposed to use a box connected by a cable for transmitting in real time the user's replies to the production center of the transmission.
In the document FR-A-2626731 it has been proposed to realize a virtual interaction between a user and a data support by means of an electronic device able to pick up signals transmitted by a television station which are not decodable or even detectable either visually or auditively by the TV viewer, these signals being intended to remote-load this device with parameters specific for each of the games and other tests proposed within a particular transmission. In fact, a particular coupling is created between the television receiver and the electronic device, which coupling may be of different kinds, namely optical, acoustic, and even electrical. This particular device thus permits the realization of a virtual interaction between the user and the data support since, as the transmission proceeds, the user can, by the expedient of a keyboard integrated in the device, introduce the replies and other choices that are proposed to him, these replies and choices being checked on the spot.
However, this method of interaction proves to be hard to implement, costly and tedious, so that it is difficult to use. In fact, it presupposes the installation of appropriate coding structures, as well as of a receiver and a decoder at the user's box.